Sin
Sin, originally known by the name Climb One, was a spaceship used by the earthlings to escape the destroyed Second Period and search for a new planet. Later crashing into the Third Period, the ship became a forbidden idol of worship in Magic Kingdom Levianta while several of the earthlings were trapped inside. History Early History Following the destruction of the Second Period due to the spread of HER, seventy-two earthling scientists boarded various spaceships, one being the Climb One. Over the course of their journey, Climb One lost contact with the other spaceships, and the earthlings inside decided to create a new humanity to repopulate the planet they had discovered, the Third Period. New Planet During the creation process, Seth Twiright, an HER that had snuck on board, instigated the deaths of sixty-two of the earthlings on board, Held Yggdra had Levia Barisol preserve their spirit data on the ship. Following the ensuing quarrel amongst the earthlings, Climb One crashed into the Third Period, buried deep within the earth. With their physical bodies destroyed, the surviving earthlings' spirit data was trapped inside the ship. Later on, humans excavated the Climb One, calling it "Sin". Congregating around it as Levia and Behemo established a following as "gods", the humans established a country around Sin, which eventually became Magic Kingdom Levianta. Later on, Sin was housed in a temple and its use was forbidden, aging over the centuries and becoming unusable. At some point, Held and TALOS escaped the ark and incarnated as gods. Levianta Catastrophe In EC 013, Levia manipulated Kiril Clockworker into casting the Clockwork Secret Art to reverse the time on Sin, rejuvenating it for the purpose of resurrecting his dead beloved, Elluka Chirclatia. Placing her corpse in the device, Kiril activated it before his magic technique faltered, and Sin's Black Box Type L exploded. Levia and Behemo were then inadvertently incarnated in Elluka's body due to Black Box acting on its own accord; meanwhile, the soulless dragon was also freed and went on a rampage, destroying the Magic Kingdom in what would later be known as the Levianta Catastrophe. Soon after, Sin was once again buried due to the destruction caused by the dragon. Later on, the remaining trapped earthlings also escaped, one becoming a forest spirit and the other six becoming Demons of Sin. Mechanics A large spaceship, the Climb One was capable of traversing through outer space and could thus achieve interplanetary travel. It was also large enough to hold at least seventy-two crew members, their technology, and even a giant dragon inside of it. The Climb One was equipped with the earthlings' super technology, among them being numerous Black Boxes. The spacecraft was also extremely long-lasting, having maintained working condition for more than a thousand years before finally breaking down. The device was also unintentionally suitable for sealing entities, having trapped the earthlings' spirit data for centuries. Despite all this, Sin could be overloaded by being encapsulated with overwhelming magical energy, such as that potentially generated by the Clockwork Secret Art. Known Inhabitants * TALOS * Held Yggdra * Gilles Derais * Sierra Achenbach * Rahab Barisol * Salem Dunbar * Lich Arklow * Eater Sabella * Vlad Tuberci * Levia Barisol * Behemo Barisol * Seth Twiright * Gumillia Matsumoto * Phaser * Michael Arklow * Luna Hazuki * Marie Annette Trivia * In-universe, Climb One was named after humanity's ascent following the Second Period's destruction. * The term "sin" refers to an immoral act considered to be a transgression against divine law. * Its alleged use described in Levin Bible is a reference to the biblical Noah's Ark, used for a similar purpose of escaping the world's destruction. * Sin may also be inspired by the Ark of the Covenant, an object of worship for the Israelites in the Old Testament. * The ark's use is heavily idealized in the Levin Bible by Levia and Behemo, allegedly used by the sun god to seal the rebellious god kin and dropped in the Third Period. * Climb One is described as looking like a giant white spear or fountain pen. Category:Original Sin Story Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:Locations Category:The Muzzle of Nemesis Category:Levianta Category:LunariaAsmr